For Love and Blitzball!
by darkblitzer
Summary: [Chap 7 up now!] What happens when Rikku finds out that there is another person in Yuna's life other than Tidus? Rating for later chapters...TidusYuna fic
1. An unlikely Pairing

Prelude- Once Yuna and her guardians had finally defeated Sin, everyone in Spira rejoiced. After all of these years the eternal calm has finally come. Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, Kimari, and especially Yuna took part in all of the festivities and celebrations in triumph of the defeat of Sin. This story takes place at a party in Luca thrown in honor of Lady Yuna. A/N- Don't own FFX.Wish I did though.  
  
Chapter 1 - An unlikely pairing  
  
It seemed like the whole of Spira came to the party to see her. A group of people, mostly former high priests and crusaders, cluttered around her listening to her recount of that faithful day.  
  
For a shy young-woman of 18, she sure knew how to please a crowd. The party hall was beautifully decorated with blue and white balloons, streamers, and banners personally chosen by Rikku. "Isn't it amazing how you can turn a blitzball meeting hall into such an amazing party hall?" gloated Rikku. She stood there with her father Cid. "Hey dad! Why don't we go say hi to Yunnie?"  
  
As the two pushed their way through the crowd, they recognized two familiar faces.  
  
One was a black mage in a gray dress with long, flowing black hair tied down in the form of braids. The other, was a fiery redheaded Blitzball player from Besaid. "Good evening." greeted Lulu as the two Al-Bhed approached her. "Rikku, Cid, it's been a long time, ya?" Wakka noted as cheerful as ever. "Hey have you two seen Yuna anywhere?" Cid inquired. "She's over there talking to some high priests. Let's go see her, ya?"  
  
The group pushed their way through the crowds and eventually found the celebrated summoner. "So then we jumped off of the flying ship and." Yuna cut herself sentence short when she caught view of her former guardians. Yuna immediately stopped and politely excused herself. She ran towards the group and embraced them all. "Lulu! Wakka! Cid! Rikku! It's been such a long time! How are you guys? I have something I need to tell you all."  
  
But before the old friends could catch up on current events, one of the guests of honor at the head table stood up to make a toast. "Er-hum, excuse me! Excuse me!" The crowd quieted down and all looked up at the blonde Luca Goers blitzball player. "I have an announcement to make." continued the superstar. "Lady Yuna, would you please stand up?"  
  
At that moment Yuna looked around and slowly began to rise. Her cheeks were a bright crimson as she stared at the tall athlete.  
  
"Yuna, ever since the day we met at the championship against the Aurochs I realized how special you are. I.umm.well what I am trying to say is Yuna, will you marry me?"  
  
Yuna froze. She didn't want to make such an important decision right then and there in front of all of Spira. However, Yuna wanted to bring happiness to all of Spira more than anything in the world.  
  
She starred at Graav. "Yes, yes I will!" the brunette responded.  
  
The crowd cheered in happiness. Rikku however, did not take so lightly to the announcement. She was shocked at how Yuna completely forgot about Tidus and how she used to love him. The thought of Yuna being engaged to some blitzball jock was enough to make her shudder.  
  
Rikku couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She quickly left her table and fled out the doors. Yuna however paid no attention to the blonde Al-Bhed. Instead she gracefully acknowledged her new lover with a small sign of her affection. Everyone in the room, including Wakka, Lulu, and Cid was happy for Yuna.  
  
"Are you sure Yuna is making the right decision, ya?" Wakka exclaimed. "I know Yuna knows what is good for her," Lulu remarked, "Plus, I haven't seen her this happy since she was with Tidus in." At that point Lulu remembered Yuna with Tidus and how happy the two were together.  
  
"Hey! Where is Rikku" inquired Lulu. Cid looked the room, but saw no sign of his Al-Bhed daughter. Lulu immediately got up and exited the Blitzball meeting hall.  
  
Outside she found a beautiful sun setting over the sparkling waters of the ocean. A pale figure emerged sitting on a pile of crates starring out into the oceans. "It's not fair!" cried Rikku. "How could Yunnie do that to Tidus?" Lulu was hesitant to answer Rikku's question for she was not to sure of the answer herself.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Another female interrupted the conversation. Yuna stood there in front of the doors. Her brown locks blew gently through the wind. Yuna slowly approached her two former guardians. "I believe that I owe you two an explanation." She looked at both Rikku and Lulu and then continued her apology.  
  
"You see.after he disappeared I couldn't do anything but think about him. Things were moving so fast. Everyone was telling me that I should rejoice and celebrate the Eternal Calm, but I didn't feel like celebrating, that is until I met Graav."  
  
At this point Wakka came running out to see what was going on. "Can I join this party too?" Yuna stopped. She ran back inside so she would not keep her guests waiting on her. "Was it something I said?" Wakka asked curiously. "Wakka!" exclaimed Rikku, "You big dunderhead! You made Yuna run away!" Wakka turned to face Lulu. He could see she was clearly upset with him.  
  
"Girls." Wakka shuddered and then went back inside to re-join the party. After a few more toasts and a lot of dancing, most of the attendants left the celebration and went back home. Only Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna remained. "Listen, umm.Yuna I'm sorry about earlier tonight. I had no idea that you were discussing something important. Forgive me, ya?" Yuna gently smiled. "Of course." She responded. "We better get going" suggested Lulu. "Yuna," Wakka called, "Would you like to stay with Lu and me for a few nights? I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about, ya?"  
  
Lulu glanced at Wakka. She knew he was trying to be sincere, but as it already was the two were running low on Gil and having another mouth to feed would be a financial burden on the newlyweds.  
  
"Thanks, but I had already made plans to stay with Graav for the night. Maybe we could all meet sometime tomorrow." Wakka, as any guy would have, knew that this could only mean one thing, well.let's just say that it would be a good night to be a blitzball player. ^_^  
  
So the Wakka and Lulu said their last goodbyes to the summoner and departed for their home in Besaid. A/N- I hope everybody enjoyed that! More to come soon! Please review 


	2. Rikku's Ambition

A/N- I don't own FFX  
  
Chapter 2 - Rikku's ambition  
  
It was a beautiful moring in Besaid. Wakka had just woken up to Lulu's calls from downstairs. "Hurry up honey! You know we are supposed to meet Yuna at the stadium around 11!"  
  
Wakka scavenged through his dresser and found a clean pair of shorts and his favorite t-shirt. It read, "Blitzball Champion Besaid Auochs 2003" He remembered Tidus and how he helped to turn the Auorchs into an all-star blitzball team. "Tidus" Wakka silently said to himself.  
  
"WAKKA!!!" Lulu screamed. The former blitzer ran down the stairs to meet his wife there waiting for him with a lovely breakfast. "Ahh! Good morning Lulu!" Wakka's eyeballs almost popped out of his sockets. Two fresh slices of bread with scrambled Chocobo eggs and a nice tall glass of Chocobo milk.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Lu, I don't know what I would do without you!" Wakka inhailed an deep breathe and then kissed Lulu for the wonderful breakfast.  
  
"Soo. when is the next blitzball tournament starting?" inquired the black mage. "In a week, but we have practice tomorrow." Responded Wakka in between bites of bread. "But don't you worry Lu, 'cause I guarentee you that we will win this time, ya"  
  
Lulu became angry with Wakka for she had become tired of hearing the same old thing from Wakka. Before she could answer him, the doorbell rang. Lulu made her way towards the door to see would could it be so early in the moring. As Lulu opened the door, she was greeted by a cheery young blonde girl who seemed very excited to see her.  
  
"G'Moring Lulu!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Rikku how are you doing?" Lulu responded. "Please, come in". Wakka was just finishing up breakfast when the young Al-Bhed entered the room. "Rikku, what a surprise!" studdered Wakka. "You know.you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Rikku teased. Wakka ignored Rikku's comment and continued on. "So Rikku, what have you been up to lately?" he asked.  
  
"Well. it's Yunnie. I don't think that she really loves Graav. She's just trying to make everyone in Spira happy! I'm worried for her."At that point Wakka and Lulu exchanged glances. Rikku seemed so wise for her age. "Well." Lulu started out "Why don't you come along with us? We're going to see Yuna today in a few hours." "Great!" Rikku responded.  
  
So the three guardians left Wakka's small Besaidian abode and began the walk over to the docking bay. "Where are we meeting Yuna anyway?" inquired Rikku. "We are going to Luca stadium where Yuna and Graav are staying". Rikku sneered at the mention of Graav. 'Oh great' she thought out loud. By now it was evident that Rikku despised Graav. "He give him a chance!" Wakka demanded. "Graav could be a nice guy, ya?" "I suppose." Rikku replied.  
  
The trio arrived at the boarding dock and then continued onto the boat. Ever since the beginning of the Eternal Calm, Yuna and all of her guardians became celeberties. Even the boat operator recognized their former guardian status and kindly allowed them to ride on his boat for free. While on the boat, it seemed like all everyone was talking about was the new engagement between Yuna and Graav.  
  
"The two seem perfect for each other." One man said. Another commented that "Lady Yuna is not good enough for the midfielder." Wakka especially took offense to this comment. Before the fiery blitzer could act, the whistle blew. They had arrived at Luca stadium.  
  
A/N- Sorry this chapter is kinda short.. Umm. Please review!! ~Dark Blitzer 


	3. Restaurant Woes

A/N- Don't own FFX.If I did, we would all be playing Final Fintasy X-3 right now!  
  
Chapter 3 - Restaurant woes  
  
Luca seemed endless. There were hundreds of doors, rooms, corridors, and staircases jam packed into the statium. The air was filled with with silence as Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu wandered the giant complex. After half an hour of disappointment, the three guardians decided to take a break on one of the benched situated around the water fountain.  
  
"This is hopless!" pouted Rikku. She let out a deep sigh of frustration and then continued her series of complaints. "Lulu, I'm feeling hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Lulu and Wakka exchanged glances. Both of them knew that since their funds had been quickly depleting, they couldn't afford to treat Rikku or much rather themselves to the costly cuisine that Luca had to offer.  
  
"Well, umm." Wakka started, "Since the Auochs haven't been able to win many blitzball games recently, me and Lu are kinda broke." A confindent smile emerged on Rikku's face once she heard Wakka's words. "Ha! Leave everything to me" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
She began rumaging through her pockets until she pulled out a small brown bag. Slowly, she pulled the drawstrings and revealed the contents to the onlooking couple. "Man, that's a whole lotta Gil!" Wakka's eyes widdened at the sight of the golden coins. Lulu appeared disappointed with Rikku. Her dark eyes narrowed at the young Al-Bhed while she asked, "Where did you get all of that money?" Rikku's smile turned mischivious when she replied, "Mmm.some friends."  
  
Lulu let out a sigh of disappointment upon Rikku's answer. She glanced at Wakka, who was still drooling over the large sum of money in the small sack and then commented, "Rikku.who did you steal that from?" "Well." she lingered "When we arrived here, I knew I would be hungry and so then I saw these tourists and they." Rikku trailed off as she saw the disappointed looks on Wakka and Lulu's faces. Although Rikku had given up her most of her old ways when she had become a guardian, a part of her always loved the thrilling life of a thief.  
  
"I'm sorry." was all she could muster. Wakka was quick to consoler her when he started, "That's okay Rikku. Since we have all of this Gil with us, why don't we head over to the restaurant and." Wakka was interupted by a sharp pain in his lower abdomain. Lulu shot a glance at him that was as cold as a Blizzara. She surely didn't want him encouraging the young blonde to continue her thief-like ways. As Lulu was about to begin criticizing her lover, she heard a strange noice coming from her stomach. Hunger began to run its course through the dark mage.  
  
Wakka seized the opportunity to begin to plead his case. "Lu, I'm worried about you. If you don't get enough food, the baby will suffer too, ya? Look, we can spend what we need, and then return the rest to charity." Refuing to argue, Lulu stood up and together, the trio made their way to the Luca café.  
  
The inside of the restaurant was as beautiful as the outside. Many times in their journeys, the guardians had passed the upscale restaurant, but were too busy to stop in and dine. The rolled-out red carpet only was a sample of the restaurant's exuberant style. When Rikku and company entered the café, they were greeted by a Guado waiter who looked like he could care less who they were. "Take out or dine in?" asked the waiter. "For here," chirped Rikku. The waiter let them to a table in the front of the restaurant. He placed three glasses of water on the table and distributed a menu infront of each person.  
  
Wakka greedily rubbed his hands together and grined while he glanced over the menu. "Alright. Gimme one of everything and Rikku will have a number 11. Oh, and don't forget to bring a salad for Lu, ya?" Rikku and Lulu exchanged glances before simultaneously yelling, "Wakka!" "Ey, what did I do?" he responded. Before Lulu and Rikku could tell the waiter otherwise, he left to prepare Wakka's inordinate request.  
  
Lulu let out a sigh. "You know honey, you could at least ask us before ordering food for us." "Yeah!" Rikku added in "Plus, how are you gonna finish ONE OF EVERYTHING ON THE MENU!!"  
  
People from nearby surrounding tables began to stare at the young girl who was creating quite a scene in the high-class restaurant. Rikku's cheeks turned a bring shade of red as she slowly returned to her seat. She murmured something to herself and felt herself begin to sink deep into her seat. "Rikku dear, you should yell things like that out in." but before Lulu could finish her repremandment of the small Al-Bhed, a man from a nearby booth jumped up and exclaimed, "Hey look, it's the Goers!"  
  
All heads turned to the restaurant entrance and sure enough, there stood four people, two of which were part of the Luca Goers. The one to the left, looked about 5'11". He had light brown hair that accented his brown eyes perfectly. He held a blitzball in his left arm and was dressed in his Luca Goers uniform.  
  
The man in next to him was by far the tallest, as he stood at 6'5". His blonde hair and blue eyes commanded a great deal of attention that was only matched by his sly smirk on his face. He wore a white Luca Goers muscle shirt with blue athletic pants. He had two gorgeous women with him, one hanging from each of his well-built arms. Upon their entrance, the whole restaurant fell silent. Everyone sat there, shocked at the appearance of the two blitzball players.  
  
Rikku, however was more interested in the tallest of the two. She could recognize that arrogant attitude and those blonde locks of hair anywhere. Just mentioning his name made her blood boil. She hissed as bitterly managed to say, "Graav."  
  
A/N- I might not be able to update for a couple weeks.Sorry! Well, anyways, don't be afraid to review!! ~Dark Blitzer 


	4. For the love of Cousins!

A/N- Okay, thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed this story. I really would like to know what you think about the fic so far. Well, enough of that and on to Chapter 4!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy X or any characters affiliated with it. So there!  
  
Chapter 4 - For the Love of Cousins!  
  
Rikku couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Her cousin's fiancée stood amongst her with two other women at his side. "Maybe they're family." Wakka suggested. Wakka had always been the optimistic one through Yuna and Graav's relationship. "You know Rikku," Lulu started, "It is possible for Graav to have female friends. I think that we should at least give him a chance to explain himself."  
  
"What!?!" exclaimed Rikku. "Graav is nothing but. a stupid pig!"  
  
People surrounding the trio began to turn their focus towards Rikku as her voice began to rise. "Why, if Tidus were here, those Goers wouldn't even have won this year's championship!" Graav apparently heard Rikku's last statement and in a furious rage, he stormed over to confront the young Al- Bhed.  
  
"What did you say, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Rikku found herself suspended approximately 10 inches off the ground. Graav had a firm grasp on the collar of her trademark orange shirt. "Don't ever mention that name again!" Graav had always hated Tidus ever since the two met in the championship game last year.  
  
*Flashback* "Ladies and Gentlemen, never in my life have I seen such an intense match to decide the outcome of the championship!" the announcer's voice blared through the loudspeakers around the arena. The score had just been tied 3-3 thanks to a perfectly executed sphere shot from Jassu. "Only one more for the championship!" Tidus encouraged his fellow teammates. "Now let's get out there and do this. for Wakka!" Only one minute remained in the final half of regulation. "The ball is in play!" Cried the over- passionate announcer. "Datto inbounds the ball to Letty. Letty fires a beautiful wither pass to Botta. Folks, I don't know if the Aurochs will have enough time to finish the play! Bickson attempts to tackle and.ooh he missed! Botta makes a final attempt to get the ball to Tidus with only 30 seconds remaining! I can't take the pressure!" Three defenders swarmed around Tidus as the clock continued to tick. There was only one option left for him, the Jecht shot.  
  
On the way to Luca, Tidus had been practicing this unique move, only executed by his father back in Zanarkand. After hours of failure and hard work, he had come close to perfecting the shot.  
  
With a simple flick of his wrist and a kick of the blitzball, two defenders had been knocked out. Only Graav remained between him and the goal. 10 seconds left. The whole crowd silenced and focused on the two blitzers. Tidus shot the ball right off Graav's fingertips and watched it sail past to goal tender into the empty net as time expired. "GOOOOOOOALLLLL!!!!!" cried the announcer. "The Aurochs are this year's champions! What a game! What a game!" *End of Flashback*  
  
Ever since that day, Graav had sworn to find Tidus, and make him pay for what happened one year ago.  
  
At that point, Graav released his hold on Rikku as he became aware of the fact that the whole restaurant was watching the scene between the two. Everyone appeared shocked at the brash actions taken by the Goer's midfielder.  
  
Lulu quickly seized the opportunity and spoke up. "Ww..wow Graav, you even fooled me with your fine acting skills. You're practicing for that new sphere movie you're in, right?" Graav turned around and his eyes met with the dark mage. He immediately caught on as to what she was doing and then responded.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Acting. Come on, Bickson, grab your two cousins and let's get going." "But Graav, we just got." "NOW!!" Graav commanded.  
  
Rikku began to open her mouth to say something, but she felt a small jolt of electricity shock the back of her leg. She turned around to see Lulu glaring at her coldly. As the two Luca Goers exited the high-class restaurant with Bickson's beautiful cousins, the media and pauperize quickly followed them in frenzy.  
  
"Thank glad that's over." Wakka stated. Rikku returned to her seat in the booth with a puzzled look on her face. "Hey Lulu." Rikku started, "Later." The black mage snapped back." She seemed to be preoccupied by a small boy who was standing in front of their table. He was breathing heavily and he appeared to be holding an envelope in his left hand.  
  
"Excuse me.are you. Miss Lulu, the guardian.who helped High Summoner Yuna defeat Sin.?" Lulu responded and the small boy continued, "I have.a message.from.High Summoner Yuna." The young boy handed Lulu the envelope and she opened it. After reading the letter and re-reading it several times over, Lulu's face turned pale. A small tear ran down one of her cheeks as she continued to re-read the letter in disbelief.  
  
"Lu, Lu, what's wrong?" Wakka asked nervously. "There's no time. We must get going." She responded. Lulu gathered herself together, clenched the letter in on hand and stood up. "Lulu! Where are we going?" Rikku inquired. "To the Farplane. We must go to see Tidus."  
  
A/N - Wow! The plot starts to thicken.lol hey if anyone has any questions about the story so far, you can E-mail me or im me at Iceman735@aol.com. I will try to get the next chapter posted ASAP! Oh, and I hope that the blitzball flashback wasn't to boring.^_^ until then, please review!! ~Darkblitzer 


	5. Secrets and Food Mountain

A/N - Hello! Even though I should be studying for Semester finals now, I decided to post the next chapter.( Well, I am considering making chapters significantly longer from here on out. What do you think? There will be more action to come, I promise! Oh, and as for the PG-13 rating, well, since I have had a few people ask me about it, I've decide to move a scene from chapter 7 to chapter 5. OK, now on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy X.never did.never will.  
  
Chapter 5 - Secrets and Food Mountain  
  
Lulu just knew it. Ever since Yuna's celebration party, she sensed that something was wrong. Her dreams, which seemed more like visions, often prophesized anger, pain, and even death in Yuna's near future. For the first few mornings, Lulu tried to ignore the dreams at first, but as the weeks wore on; the visions became more graphic, eventually turning into nightmares. The letter in her hand only served as visual conformation of what she had been suspecting for months.  
  
Yuna was going to be murdered.  
  
The dark mage knew better than to tell Wakka, Rikku, or anyone else for that matter about her newly found out revelation. If this kind of information was leaked out to the public, Spira would return back to it's chaotic state and the eternal calm that they all worked so hard for would cease to exist. Lulu refused to show the letter to anyone. As much as she trusted her husband and her small Al-Bhed companion, the responsibilities that presented themselves within the small white envelope outweighed her deepest personal desires to explain the situation to her friends.  
  
"Lulu!! Why can't I read the letter?" Rikku stubbornly pouted. "Why, why, why, why why!!" The Al-Bhed continued. "And what are we going to the Farplane for?" "Are we just gonna walk there?" "I'm still hungry!" "Where is Yuna?" "Who was that small boy that delivered the letter?" "Why is." Lulu stopped walking and turned around to face Rikku. Her crimson eyes glared at the small girl. Rikku immediately stopped her series of questions and starred back into those deep red pools of sadness that seemed devoid of any emotion whatsoever. Lulu broke her gaze at Rikku and swiftly turned around to continue making her way out of the restaurant. The young girl was left speechless. As Lulu turned around, Rikku noticed several drops of liquid run down the dark mage's pale cheeks. She knew that in order to figure out what was going on, she would have to carefully observe Lulu. So Rikku took a deep breath and followed Lulu out of Luca Café.  
  
Wakka just sat there. His instincts told him that something was askew in this whole matter and it all had to do with Yuna. He couldn't stand the thought of Yuna being hurt. Ever since their travels together, Wakka had become sort of a father figure in Yuna's life. He cared for her with the utmost compassion, and Yuna occasionally found him to be.well, overprotective. Before the blitzer could finish his thoughts, a voice interrupted him. "Excuse me sir. In my 15 years as head cook in this restaurant, may I say that you are, by far, my favorite customer!" Wakka snapped out of his trance and looked up to see 4 chefs carrying with them a bright silver cart containing the most delicious foods that he had ever seen. There were trays of filled with all sorts of grilled fish, smoked ham, roasted turkey, chickens of all sizes.plates of spaghetti, noodles, fettuccini, rice.chocolate pies, apple pies, pecan pies.baskets of fruits and vegetables.and a hamburger with small salad next to it. He looked up at the adoring chefs towering over him. His gaze then shifted to sharp set of knives, which conveniently hung from the side of the head chef's red apron. *How am I gonna get myself out of this one* Wakka thought to himself. Upon seeing such a vast amount of food on display, people gathered around the hungry redhead and began their rhythmic chanting - "EAT!. EAT!. EAT! EAT! EAT!" "Bon Apetite!" the head chef added. Soon, all eyes were on Wakka and the inordinate amount of food that sat before him. Spectators watching from the rear placed bets on whether or not Wakka could finish what became known as "Food Mountain". Wakka felt himself begin to sink into his seat. Before Wakka had a chance to tackle 'Food Mountain', the power suddenly went out. While everybody began to wonder what was going on, Wakka felt a soft hand tap his sandal. "This way" Rikku whispered. Wakka slid under the table and then proceeded to crawl on the floor towards the exit. 5 minutes later, the generator kicked in and to the crowd's disappointment, Wakka and the cart of food had both disappeared. All that remained was a small brown bag filled with thousands of Gil.  
  
"Hey you guys really saved me back there. Say, How did the lights go out?" Wakka inquired. "Thundaga" the dark mage responded coldly. "You know Wakka, you can be so careless at times." Rikku teased. "Hey! Where did all of that food go? I was gonna finish that, ya!" Lulu became angry upon hearing Wakka's statement. The most sincere person she knew was on the verge of assassination and all Wakka could think about was food? *Of course he doesn't know that, so why yell at him?* Lulu thought. This triggered her to release a depressed sigh. She mentally shrugged it off and then turned her attention too more pressing matters. "It's getting late. We better head back to the boat and get some sleep." Lulu began to walk away from the group when she was stopped by Wakka's voice. "Hey Lu! Why don't you wanna tell Rikku and me about the letter? You trust us, ya?" Lulu knew that this question would come up sooner or later. She hadn't expected Wakka to ask her, but nonetheless, she figured that she better make up some excuse until she was sure that it would be safe to tell them. "I.umm.well you see." Lulu hesitated. "It's ok, Lulu." Rikku interrupted. "You don't have to talk about it now." There was a long pause. Lulu and especially Wakka were confused as to why Rikku would say this. "I think I understand. Lulu will tell us what's in the letter when she's ready. Isn't that right, Lulu?" the dark mage slowly nodded her head, confused, yet amazed by Rikku's words. The three guardians continued to walk towards the boat in silence as the brilliant sun began to set in the distance.  
  
A/N - I am really sorry about this chapter! I meant to stay true to my word but. I got so carried away with Wakka and his love for food! (. To make up for this, I will post the next chapter in a few days. Oh, and please review the story so far.I really need some feedback as to where you think the story should go. Thanks to a certain Innocent Yuna for reviewing! Oh, and I won't say much, but there will be some action (hopefully) in the next chapter. ~Darkblitzer 


	6. Fiery Rage

A/N- ::Yawns:: Nothing much to say now...It's getting late, but I decided to post this chapter up. Review please. ~Darkblitzer  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own Final Fantasy X...yet...ha ha ha!  
  
Chapter 6 –Fiery Rage  
  
By the time Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka had arrived on the boat, darkness had already began to descend over the port town. The three guardians walked in complete silence as the night sky began its subtle decent over Luca. Everyone felt a bit tense – but for different reasons. Lulu, for one was still in shock. She didn't know what to make out of poor Yuna's situation. Fear and anguish were only a few of the emotions running through the dark mage. Rikku and Wakka on the other hand were too confused to be afraid.  
  
"I think we should turn in for the night, ya?" Wakka turned his glance over to Lulu. "How ya feeling" "What me? Oh just fine, Wakka." The dark mage flashed a small smile and then yawned. "Let's get some sleep. We'll set sail for the Farplane tomorrow morning." Rikku looked into Lulu's fiery red eyes. Deep inside of her, she could sense the fear and depression circulating threw Lulu's heart. Without a moments notice, Rikku ran up to Lulu and Wakka and threw her arms out to embrace them. "Goodnight." She said as a small tear ran down her cheek. The couple exchanged glances and returned Rikku's sign of affection. Without any further conversation, the two guardians disappeared into a cabin below the deck. Rikku let out a small sigh. 'I'm not tired now', she thought to herself. Slowly, Rikku found herself beginning to pace back and forth outside on the deck. She needed a way to get her mind off the troubles that would present themselves tomorrow. Her sea blue eyes began to take in the surroundings. The ocean water sparkled as the deep golden sun reflected its final rays of daylight upon it. "Swimming!" she exclaimed aloud. Rikku had always loved the ocean. Something about its tranquil waters always seemed to pacify her. The overly excited Al Bhed quickly kicked off her boots and unclasped her shirt. The orange top fell to the floor revealing a yellow bra. She then unbuttoned her green shorts leaving her in a matching thong. Once Rikku had finished undressing, she glanced down at her young body. She was very proud of her figure, and actually intended to show it off more freely, that is, once her father realized that she had grown into a beautiful young woman. 'Oh well' she shrugged. Not wanting to waste another second, Rikku ran to the edge of the boat and dove into the crystal clear water.  
  
In the guest Cabin  
  
"C-mon Lu!" "No." "Please?" "Wakka no!" "Can't I just read the first part? I promise not ta tell Rikku!" "Wakka, what part of no don't you understand?" Lulu started to become very frustrated with Wakka's vain attempts to see Yuna's lettter. She folded the piece of paper and tucked it away in one of her dress pockets. Lulu stretched her arms out in a yawn, and then made her way to the large bed. Wakka could clearly see the depressed look on his lover's face. The pain illustrated through her deep crimson eyes had soon became unbearable. Saddened by this, the blitzball player walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around the dark mage's waist. He began blowing kisses into his lover's ear. "You're not getting the letter." She moaned back to him. "Lu, you look tired. Let me help you get to sleep." Before the dark mage could respond, Wakka placed his large, strong hands on the mage's soft skin and began what appeared to be a massage. "Wakka..." Lulu pleaded. She never could resist Wakka's massages. Lulu let out a relaxed sigh as Wakka's hands began working their way down her back, slowly unzipping her black satin dress in the process. Lulu felt herself fading away to sleep at the mercy of Wakka's tender touch. To tired to resist, Lulu closed her eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.  
  
"Poor Lu," Wakka whispered. "What could be in that letter that is so important?" He inquired to himself. The blitzball player turned his lover on her back and reached into a small pocket on the inside of her now revealed dress. His fingers trembled as he pulled the folded piece of paper to his face. Wakka slowly unfolded the letter and began to read.  
  
My Dearest Lulu,  
I can't begin to apologize for what I am about to tell you. Please realize that for my safety, you mustn't disclose this letter to anyone. About a week ago, Graav took me out to dinner at the Luca café. I became tired of all of the pictures and interviews, so I decided to leave the restaurant early. As soon as I turned the apartment door, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. I struggled to resist, but no matter how hard I tried, the man was too strong. Forgive me Lulu, for I don't want to remember the horrible things that happened next. All that I recall is that he told me that he would kill Graav and I in exactly 72 hours if we continue our plans of marriage. He also said that if anyone finds out about this, he would kill me instantly. Dear Guardian, I don't know what to do anymore. If only he were here...  
~Yuna  
  
Small drops of liquid slid down Wakka's eyes and made their way to the letter. "Yuna!" Wakka could fell his blood boil as he ripped his headband off of his head and flung it to the ground. "Damnit! I must save Yuna!" An enraged Wakka stormed out of the warm cabin and onto the cool deck of the boat. The wave of cold air hit his face, but the fiery anger he felt inside overpowered any other feelings around him. The blitzer continued his rampage until disappeared in the evening darkness.  
  
A/N- Chapter 7 should be up in a few weeks...until then, please review ~DB 


	7. Curiosity in the Air

A/N- Well, here's chapter 7...we're about halfway finished with this story now. A big twist in the plot may occur soon! Oh, and I just found out that our beloved ff.net is unable to double space my documents... ( So I'm sorry if the first 6 chapters were hard to read. Oh, and thanks to the other people who reviewed the story so far! I promise to take all of your suggestions into account. Alright, here we go...  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own Final Fantasy X...Oh it's true! It's damned true!  
  
Chapter 7 – Curiosity in the Air  
  
The sweat drops gently caressed her soft skin. After a night of tossing and turning, she had to re-affirm herself that it was safe. Subconsciously, the dark mage lifted one of her slender hands and searched around for the small, folded piece of paper. She continued to search the large bed until a voice called out from across the room. "Morning sleepy-head!" Rikku stood in the threshold of the doorway, swaying her hips anxiously awaiting their upcoming journey. "Say...where's Wakka?" Slowly getting out of bed, Lulu rubbed her eyes and proceeded towards the small Al-Bhed. "Wakka?" she called out. The black mage frantically scanned the room for signs of her fellow guardian. "I don't know, Rikku. Maybe he went to get some fresh air."  
  
"Umm...Lulu?" Rikku glanced down at the floor and then continued her question. "Hey, uhh...I was thinking...could I pretty-please have a tiny peak at Yuna's letter?" Instinctively, Lulu put her hand into her dress pocket to hold on to the letter. "Rikku...do you remember what I told you about stealing from other people?" Rikku curiously turned to Lulu "Lulu...what are you talking about?" Lulu simply starred at Rikku. The sincerity glowing in her sea blue eyes pierced right through the dark mage. 'If Rikku doesn't have the letter, then...' Lulu's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud followed by what she thought was an earthquake.  
  
"WOOOAAHHH!" The force of the tremor was great enough to cause Rikku to fall to the ground. "Owwies! What's going on?" "Fiends." Lulu replied. She knew that the fiends in this part of the water were especially violent during this time of the year – their mating season. "Rikku. The fiends in this part of the water are very sensitive during this time of the year. We better head towards the sh..." Lulu was interrupted with another tremor, this one a great deal stronger than the last. "Come on." Lulu grabbed Rikku's hand and started to the upper level of the boat. The two raced up the stairs and turned to the ship's main deck. The two continued running until they leaned over the edge of the railing to see what was causing the tremors. In the crystal clear waters, a figure holding a sphere appeared to be fighting some kind of monster.  
  
"Wakka!" Rikku called out. "A little help here, ya?" Without hesitation, Rikku dove into the cool waters to help Wakka combat the fiend. "That's odd. What are Espada doing here" Lulu whispered aloud. Not wanting to pursue the topic any further, she returned her attention to the ongoing battle.  
  
"Glad that's over." An exhausted Wakka emerged from the clear waters and made his way onto the deck of the boat. "Aww...that wasn't to bad Wakka!" "I think I'm getting too old for this..."was his reply. Rikku began to giggle until her gaze turned to Lulu. The mage's eyes were fixated on Wakka. She said nothing, but it was evident that there was a lot on her mind. "What's wrong with Lulu?" Rikku whispered to Wakka. "Hey Lu...Ya'llright?" Wakka stammered. "Let's go." She responded.  
  
Lulu turned and made her way down to the ship's cabin. Wakka shrugged his shoulders and followed her until he heard some unfamiliar sound coming from underneath him. It started small, but soon the faint tapping turned to a loud rushing. "Mmm...ey Rikku, you hear that?" Rikku stopped walking and turned toward Wakka. "Huh, what?" she inquired. Wakka figured that he was probably hearing things, so he just ignored it. Turing his gaze to the captain of the ship, Wakka yelled out, "When are we gonna get movin' here? We don't have much time, ya?" The captain, an older Al-Bhed of around sixty, gave some orders to his crew and soon, the whistle sounded and the ship began to set sail.  
  
*In a small shop located on the outskirts of Milhen Highroads*  
  
"Ok Yuna, how about these?" The brunette looked up at the former summoner and the beautiful white shoes she held in her hands. "I...like them." She simply stated. Dona and Barthello accompanied Yuna to help her finish shopping for her wedding day. "Just think about it, Yuna. In almost 24 hours, you will be the wife of the richest, sexiest man in all of Spira!" "Hey, what about me!" Barthello chimed in. "Oh Barthello! you already are the biggest man in Spira...what more could you ask for?" Barthello's ears tuned a bright red and he scurried out of the shop as fast as he possibly could. Yuna giggled at Dona's antics, but she quickly stopped once she though about the events that would occur in the next twenty-four hours. She would be married to Graav, an arrogant man she had grown to loathe over the last few weeks. Yuna shook this thought out of her mind and rose up out of her chair. "Excuse me, we are ready to pay now." She told the storekeeper. "All set?" he asked. The two women nodded and Yuna placed a very large stack of Gil on the counter and then thanked the man for the beautiful shoes. The ladies then walked out of the small store and out onto the main road. Yuna's mind was racing as she pondered her current situation. 'Lulu...I don't have much time left...I...need him..."  
  
*Back in the cabin of the ship*  
  
Lulu felt horrible. There were so many things on her mind. 'Where did Wakka go last night? Does he know about the letter? And how are we going to save Yuna?!?' The dark mage let out a frustrated sign and looked up at Wakka. He was standing there, balancing a blitzball on his head. "Wakka?" she spoke. "Where did you go last night?" The blitzball dropped and he turned to look at Lulu. He couldn't tell what she was thinking by the blank expression on her face. "I went out to get some fresh air. Why you ask?" Lulu just starred at him. It was evident that she didn't buy his response. "Fresh air?" she shot back. "Yeah...fresh air. Where did you think I went?" Lulu knew that she wasn't going to get any answers out of him...at least for now, so she turned her attention to more pressing matters, like how they were going to save Yuna.  
  
"Are we there yet? I'm bored!" Rikku interrupted. Wakka replied, "Ya know, every time you say that adds ten minutes onto da trip." "Hmph!" she pouted. Lulu and Wakka smiled at Rikku and all her innocence. "Huh?" Rikku started. She noticed that water had started seeping through the threshold of the door at a rapid rate. "Lulu! What's going on?" The dark mage focused on the door, and then the walls. Water was leaking through the doors as well as the walls. The sound of rushing water, which at first was silent, came on loud and furious. "We have a problem..."  
  
A/N- Ok, if there is anything at all that is wrong with the story so far, please let me know! (via review) Duke lost....oh well... Hey if anyone has any advice on how to correctly space chapters on ff.net, I would appreciate the help Until then, please review! ~Darkblitzer 


End file.
